


hold your hand

by dabsies



Category: Naruto
Genre: But just a little, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, they're cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabsies/pseuds/dabsies
Summary: "I want to hold your hand," Sasuke said faintly, certainly embarrassed by his request, "please? Just for a second."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	hold your hand

It all began innocently, only little thoughts, that appeared from time to time. Sasuke just shook them off almost immediately. Only rolling his eyes, wondering why did a picture of Naruto keep appearing in his head so often. But that was nothing much, after all.

Some time has passed, and he slowly stopped rejecting a picture of Naruto in his head. Somehow, it felt relaxing, to see the face with a stupid grin and sparkling eyes, even if it was only an imagination. Over time, Sasuke himself was imagining some scenes with him and Naruto. It was overwhelming, how badly he wanted Naruto to show him affection. But for him, and only him.

Sometimes, when they were just sitting in a quiet room, Sasuke's eyes trailed his way to his hands, wishing Naruto could notice his look and read his mind and finally hold his hand even for the tiniest moment.

Naruto was naturally touchy and clingy, he knew that, especially to his close ones, so it wasn't a big deal for him if he touched Sasuke, or anyone else. It was probably something normal. For sure that was not something he would think of a lot.

But Sasuke cherished all the stupid moments when their hands accidentally brushed against each other. Naruto's ones were always warm. He always thought that it suited his personality. They seemed to be really gentle, even if he had a countless number of battles and a lot of harsh training behind him. His hands were just the exact opposite of Sasuke's ones. His were always cold and dry, certainly didn't appear soft as Naruto's ones. 

Sasuke really carved to feel the kind touch of his warm hands on his skin, and he didn't mean it like the moments when he on purpose walked a little too close to him, just to accidentally brush his fingertips against Natuto's skin.

In one thing Sasuke was wrong. Naruto, also, couldn't ignore little touches between them, when their hands accidentally brushed against each other, or when Sasuke was unintentionally getting closer and closer to him. 

Naruto was friendly and most of the time when he hugged someone or touched them in some way, it really wasn't a big deal. There was the only exception from this, and that exception was Sasuke. It was weird for him to overthink some possibly meaningless things like their hands touching, but something in his head kept making him think about it over and over again. And he always wanted more than just one second of accidental touch.

He wanted to be the one, who would hug him after a long, tiring day. The one, who he kissed in the morning when the rays of sunshine would gently wake them up. He would want to simply hold his hand, when they were walking in silence. Thinking about these things always made Naruto's heart burn like a fire.

Sasuke wanted the same, but he never knew how to show it. So he didn't, thinking that there was no need to, if his feelings weren't reciprocated. 

They were sitting in the silence. Judging by Sasuke's even breath and calm expression, he probably fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto had a chance to study every detail of his face. His long eyelashes, which made his eyes look even prettier. Small nose, which he always crunched, when he was annoyed. His porcelain skin, which was a little pinkish now.   
His lips, which Naruto thought about a lot, how they would feel on his own.

Naruto only softly sighed, admiring the beauty of the boy, he was in love with since he didn't even remember when. For him, loving Sasuke was natural, as the day beginning from a beautiful sunrise.

His eyes trailed to Sasuke's hands. He once again thought about how badly he wanted to hold his hand all the time. 

Sasuke's hands were cold. Naruto softly touched one of them and delicately started to brush against it, to make it a little bit warmer. He examined the structure of his skin. They were really dry and highly damaged. For some reason, he began to play with his slim fingers, before he gently wrapped Sasuke's hand with his own. Feeling Sasuke so close to him made his heart happy and his stomach twisted even more than usual, when they were together.   
Naruto brought Sasuke's hand to his lips and gently placed little kisses on his palm. He softly squeezed his hand and smiled lightly, just before letting go of his hand.

"No..." Sasuke whispered, sounding disappointed with Naruto's action.

"What?" Naruto responded quietly, shocked that Sasuke wasn't really asleep. He wondered why didn't he take back his hand and called Naruto an idiot with an annoyed tone in his voice.

They were sitting in silence for a while, both not really knowing how to feel or what to do now. Naruto probably could make a joke and everything would be alright, like always, but he was so confused.

"I want to hold your hand," Sasuke said faintly, certainly embarrassed by his request, "please? Just for a second."

Naruto took a glance at him, his eyebrow raised in confusion. Even though, he didn't hesitate even for a second, he slowly intertwined their fingers. Naruto giggled nervously, and Sasuke didn't have to look at him, to know that he was smiling really brightly.

"Idiot." Sasuke only said that, before he felt that his face started to heat up. He couldn't bring himself to look at the blonde boy sitting next to him.

Sasuke sighed but smiled gently right after that. He kept staring at their intervened fingers and an odd warm started to spread all over his body.

Sasuke was scared that tomorrow will be like any other day. That this little thing didn't mean that much to him. It wasn't anything spectacular, after all. Just holding hands.   
But not if you're holding hands with the person you think about every night before falling asleep. He has imagined it millions of times. He has thought about how Naruto's palm would perfectly fit his and how his warmness slowly made his own body, and his heart, a little bit warmer than they usually were. 

He felt relaxed and like everything around them slowed down. There were just Naruto, who was holding his hand, and Sasuke, who wished this moment to last forever.

Sasuke couldn't process the thought, that tomorrow he wouldn't be able to hold his hand, sitting in comfortable silence. Just two of them, showing each other affection in the smallest things. He wanted that. He needed that. Sasuke hasn't felt anything similar to anyone. It was only Naruto. Always has been. 

"Naruto," he mumbled, "I would want to hold your hand tomorrow, too. And any other day. Can we stay like this forever?"

"As you wish." Naruto looked at him and gave him a soft smile, "If that's what you want, I would love to."

Sasuke only smiled in response. Soon after that, they both closed their eyes and fell asleep, still not wanting to let go of each other hands.


End file.
